Spare Tire
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: Victoria and Conrad get a spare tire when driving. Guess who come to pick them up?


**Idea that popped in my head. Review!**

* * *

"You honestly don't know how to fix a flat tire?"

Conrad and Victoria were seated next to each other, well, kneeled down on the pavement next to each other. They had been on some old country road when Victoria had heard a pop and a hiss. It had been just her luck, too. The one day that she gave her driver the day off, the _one day _that both her and Conrad were needed at a meeting. Well, her decisions, and more or less fate, had landed her and her husband sitting around the back right tire, freezing cold.

"Victoria, you don't _fix _a flat tire. We need a spare," Conrad told her, acting as if he was a professional.

Victoria stood up, leaning against the side of their car. "Then by all means, feel free to get one."

Conrad stood up and wiped his dirty hands off, giving Victoria a look as he went to open the trunk. He tugged on it once, then twice. It wasn't opening. He stared at his wife. "Would you _please _bother to dirty your hands and help me open this?"

Victoria made no move to assist her husband. "Are you saying that you need a woman's help to open a trunk?"

Conrad sighed, wishing she would be a whole lot easier to deal with. "What I'm saying is that it's stuck, and the more pressure we put on it, it could become _unstuck."_

Victoria laughed, leaning her elbows on the top of the car and facing him. "I believe the word would be detach, although any would be better than your poor use of it." She finally walked over next to him, placing her hands on his. Conrad nearly gasped, and his body went stiff before he realized her intentions were to help him open the trunk, not anything else. She tugged on it for a second, before losing her balance and nearly falling, if Conrad hadn't been there to prop her back up. "So you thought it was a good idea to wear six inch heels?"

Victoria glared at him as she massaged her ankle. "I could have just broken my foot, and you obviously could care less. You know I wasn't planning on this happening, I wasn't dressing for auto mechanic."

Conrad rolled his eyes. "That explains the dress. Not that I'm complaining," he added. She smirked at her husband, typical man. The sarcastic look on her face was overtaken with that of pain. He frowned and stepped towards her, letting her lean on him. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head. "I think I twisted it. It hurts so much, Conrad."

A pain shot through him, no matter how much he pretends not to care about her, he really did. "Here, sit down."

She set her foot gently on the ground, but even that light touch made her scream. He immediately stopped her. "Don't put any pressure on it."

Victoria looked up at him. "How is that possible? I'm not going to just stand on one leg the entire time we're here."

Conrad didn't bother answering her. He bent down and swept her up in his arms, making sure he didn't bump her injured foot. She stared at him, shocked by his actions. "I don't think holding me until someone drives by is going to work any better."

Conrad smiled down at Victoria, adjusting her so she could be comfortable. "As much as I'd love to, I think you're correct."

He sat her down onto the hood of the car, Victoria instantly crossing her legs together in a way to keep her foot from banging against the side of it. She straightened her dress, and pretended that it hadn't happened. "Conrad, did you ever consider the fact that the car may be locked?"

Conrad was about to reply, before deciding to check first. He pulled on every single door on that car, and none of them opened. He groaned and hopped onto the car, next to his wife. "Well, you're right. It's locked."

Victoria looked at him as if he was a child. "So unlock it."

Conrad patted his pockets for the keys, finding nothing. "I think I left them… in the car."

Victoria nearly slapped him. "Don't tell me you locked our cell phones in the car as well?"

Conrad didn't answer her. Victoria turned him to face her. "Well?"

He bit his lip. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

She groaned. "Well, since you were the one who got us in this situation in the first place, I suggest you be the one to come up with our next idea."

Conrad put his arm around her waist as he answered. "I _suggest _that we flag down a car."

Victoria slapped his hand away. "What if someone saw?"

Conrad nodded. "That'd be the point."

She was obviously very opposed to the idea. "I mean the press or the media! Graysons hitchhiking?"

Conrad shrugged his shoulders. "Or we could walk. And I honestly don't think that'd be a very good idea, with your foot being injured."

Victoria sighed. "Fine. But you're flagging down the cars."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. "And what will you be doing?"

Victoria smiled back at him. "Trying to disguise myself."

Conrad laughed. They sat there for a moment, watching the road for any sign of human life. A car, a bus, anything. No one was coming. Finally Victoria sighed. "Conrad, there's no way anyone will ever come this way. Let's just break the window of the car, get our phones and call for help."

"What do you see to break the window with?" Conrad asked, looking around. There was nothing but rotten plants on an old cornfield for miles around them, with the exception of the road.

Victoria groaned. "How can you be so stupid? Your fist. Or foot. I don't really care, just break through it!"

Conrad sighed and hopped down from the hood. He stood in front of his window, preparing to try and punch through the glass. He brought his fist up and smashed it through the glass, making Victoria jump at the loud sound. "Aaahh!"

She was going to get down and see if he was all right, but her foot was still hurt, so she settled for pulling him closer to her. "Are you okay? Let me see your hand."

Conrad tried not to shout when she took his hurt wrist and examined the glass shards in his fingers. He was bleeding badly, and his wrist could possibly be sprained. She looked back up at him. "Can you move your fingers and wrist around?"

He did so, even though it pained him. Victoria knew he was trying to act masculine around her, since she was already injured. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Conrad almost moaned at the feeling of her lips on his hand, and it wasn't from pain. Victoria glanced up at him again. "Does it feel better now?"

Conrad nodded. "But maybe if you did it again, it'd go away completely."

Victoria smiled at him, and they both laughed. That's when Conrad bent down with a sly look in his eye. "I know how to make your injury go away."

Victoria slightly exhaled as she looked down at him. "And how would you do that?"

Conrad smiled and moved his hands up her dress, positioning it so that he could see every inch of her legs. He saw goose bumps appear on her legs, due to the exposure to the cool air. He began kissing her thighs, watching her as she supported herself on the windshield. He continued to stare her in the eyes as he continued down, reaching her ankle. That's when Victoria screamed and kicked him in the face. He recovered quickly, stunned that her foot had gotten that sensitive. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Victoria was laughing, pain forgotten. "No. I have wonderful reflexes, though."

Conrad smiled at her. He could tell she was feeling better. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away. He became confused. Victoria had seemed willing to go much farther a minute ago. "What are you doing, Victoria? I thought you wanted this!"

Victoria had a worried look on her face. "I do, Conrad. It's your face."

Conrad blinked. "I'll pretend that didn't hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Not like that. I left a huge bruise! I feel terrible!"

He brought his hand to his forehead. "Yeah, well, turns out you can kick even better then you can slap."

This made Victoria feel even worse. "I'm sorry."

He captured her lips, making sure he was gentle. Victoria could tell, but she didn't want gentle. She wanted him. But they couldn't do it here. "Conrad."

He lifted his head. "Yes?"

She took his hands in hers. "We can't do this out here, in the open. Anyone could see."

Conrad rolled his eyes. "No one's going to drive on this road. Ever. So let's finish the job at hand, and then we can call for help."

Victoria smiled and brought his lips back to hers.

* * *

Emily Thorne was driving down the highway, Daniel in the seat next to her. And he was trying to give her directions. "Take that shortcut."

She sighed. "That's not going to get us to the restaurant, Daniel."

He shook his head. "Yeah, it will. Just turn."

She reluctantly agreed, turning down the old country road. They were in the middle of a conversation about something Emily wasn't really paying attention to when Daniel spotted something. "That's a nice car. Wonder why it's broken down."

Emily took a closer look. "There are a couple people on it. Daniel, they look like your parents!"

Daniel squinted into the sun. "Pull over."

* * *

Conrad had finally managed to unzip her dress, and now he was focusing on sliding it off. Victoria moaned as he pressed his face into her chest. "Conrad…"

"Victoria?"

Victoria looked up into the eyes of Emily Thorne. She immediately pulled Conrad off of her. "What are you doing here?"

Emily's question was left unanswered as Victoria tried to find her dress, Conrad had taken it off. She finally just settled for wrapping the jacket Conrad handed her around herself. Sighing, she realized her son was there as well. "Emily, Daniel. You couldn't have had worse timing."

Emily nodded her head, taking note of Conrad's half unbuttoned shirt and the lipstick on his cheek. "Well, I'm sorry if I interrupted you two. Daniel saw your car, and we thought you needed help."

Conrad stepped next to Victoria, helping her button his suit coat over her frame. "Our car broke down."

Daniel nodded. "So you need a ride?"

Victoria smiled at him. "That would be wonderful."

As they climbed into the backseat of Daniel's Lamborghini, Victoria was just thinking about what would happen if she got in a situation that required something covering her bottom half? However, she didn't have to think about that long when they stopped at a red light, and one of her friends was standing on the corner. "Victoria, hi!"

Victoria realized there was no way to hide in a convertible, and waved. "Susan. Great talking to you!"

Susan wouldn't give up, though. "Come here, we can shop around for dresses!"

Victoria sighed as Susan opened her car door and pulled her out. Well, at least she was wearing underwear.

* * *

**I'll probably keep this as a one shot, but if you would like a second chapter, review!**


End file.
